Perfect Blue
by Kaline Bogard
Summary: “Se uma coisa dá muito trabalho, é porque com certeza valerá a pena.” Ele tinha que acreditar naquilo, ou desistiria de seus sonhos... - Dir en grey, KyoxToshiya
1. Continuando, sempre

**Título:** Perfect Blue  
**Autora: **Lady Bogard  
**Banda: **Dir en grey  
**Ships: **KyoxToshiya  
**Gênero:** Yaoi, Angst, Romance  
**Sinopse:** _"Se uma coisa dá muito trabalho, é porque com certeza valerá a pena." _Ele tinha que acreditar naquilo, ou desistiria de seus sonhos...  
**Disclamer: **Dir en grey me pertence! Huahaauauaua! U.U Eu só não digo isso pro psiquiatra porque senão ele me manda tomar aqueles remedinhos outra vez! XD  
**N/A:** Fic retribuição para Nii-chan, pelo fiasco do Fest (gomen ne ç.ç) e em agradecimento pelo lindo presente de aniversário (arigatou!!). Mas acima de tudo, porque ela entende perfeitamente o significado das palavras "_Diru é tudo pra mim_"...

* * *

**Perfect Blue  
Kaline Bogard**

**Capítulo 01  
Continuando, sempre**

Estava feito. Era isso. E era definitivo.

La: Sadies, uma das bandas mais promissoras da cena indie fora posta fora de circulação. Não poderiam voltar atrás.

Kaoru afundou-se na poltrona, ciente do olhar do que restara da banda fixo em si. Die, Shinya e Kyo esperavam que ele fizesse um milagre. Mas milagres estavam fora da alçada do guitarrista de cabelos roxos.

Irritava-se pela decisão de Kisaki, de abandonar a banda e deixá-los na mão, porém tinha que admitir que também se aliviava. O La: Sadies seguia por um caminho que não lhe agradava. Não era a sua meta.

Kaoru tinha um objetivo bem formado na mente, que se distanciava dia após dia graças aos rumos que ex-banda seguia. Era frustrante.

A banda não existia mais, o anúncio oficial fora feito àquela manhã, pelo próprio Kaoru. Kisaki nem mesmo dera as caras, não agira como era de se esperar de um líder.

Agora os quatro estavam reunidos no antigo estúdio, sem jeito de dizer adeus. Porque não queriam. Não queriam se separar.

– Devíamos continuar! – Die expôs em voz alta o que era vontade magnânima. – Eu não tenho medo de recomeçar.

Kaoru pensou naquilo por alguns instantes.

– Todos estariam dispostos? – perguntou desanimado.

– Não de continuar de onde paramos. – Shinya manifestou-se – La: Sadies acabou de vez. Mas eu gostaria de manter a parceria com vocês...

– Eu também! – o ruivo afirmou categórico.

Kaoru olhou para Kyo. O vocalista acenou com a cabeça. Decisão inabalável brilhava nas íris negras.

– Conseguimos o mais difícil. Seria uma pena se seguíssemos caminhos diferentes justo agora... – Kaoru murmurou tão baixinho que os outros quase não escutaram.

O entrosamento entre os membros fora conquistado a duras penas, graças a ensaios exaustivos, treino e muita dedicação. Kisaki jogara tudo no lixo, ao desligar-se da banda sem qualquer aviso prévio.

Não era fato raro no cenário musical japonês. Havia muita elasticidade, bandas se desfaziam com regularidade. Novas formações eram anunciadas ainda mais comumente.

Apesar disso a decisão de Kisaki pegara os companheiros de surpresa. Ele não dera nenhum sinal de que estava arrumando uma nova banda para si.

Se ele se sentia desmotivado pelo rumo do La: Sadies, podia bem ter conversado com os amigos. Talvez os cinco chegassem a um entendimento. Poderiam ter mudado as coisas.

Mas não lamentaria o fato.

O choque estava passando. Finalmente Kaoru podia ver que nem tudo estava perdido. O fim do La: Sadies não representava o fim de suas carreiras. Apenas um novo começo.

E como Die fizera questão de frisar, não temiam começar do zero outra vez. E quem sabe as coisas fossem mais fáceis, afinal, já nem eram mais meros desconhecidos no espaço indie.

– Die... – Kaoru já sentia a mente dinâmica se inflamar com súbitas inspirações – Você toca baixo?

O ruivo murchou um pouco. Moveu-se desconfortável na poltrona e terminou por menear a cabeça.

– Gomen. Nunca tentei... – coçou a cabeça – Acho que prefiro a guitarra mesmo. É a minha paixão.

– Hn. – Kaoru ruminou em silêncio – Eu também nunca tentei.

– Temos um problema. – Die desanimou completamente. – Precisamos de um baixista, só não pode ser alguém sem nenhuma experiência.

Kaoru levantou-se e se pôs a andar de um lado para o outro. Começou a divagar em um tom de voz de quem fala de si pra si:

– Mas quais são as chances de conseguirmos alguém que já esteja em uma das bandas e aceite trocar?

– Aquele cara do Big Bang... – Kyo sugeriu – Ele anunciou que estava insatisfeito.

– O Suzuki? Quando ele disse isso? – o guitarrista de cabelos roxos franziu as sobrancelhas tentando se lembrar se sabia algo a respeito do que Kyo afirmava.

– Não se enganem. – a voz calma de Shinya veio esclarecer a dúvida de Kaoru – Foi uma jogada profissional pra divulgar a banda. Ele não vai sair do Big Bang tão cedo.

Os outros assentiram. Pensaram por mais algum tempo, sem chegar a conclusão alguma.

– Basta. – Kaoru quebrou o silêncio em que haviam caído – Chega por hoje. Todos estão cansados. Concordamos em continuar juntos, sem o Kisaki. Podemos aproveitar essa noite pra pensar em alguém que aceite tocar contra-baixo com a gente.

– E também no nome da banda.

Kaoru olhou surpreso para Kyo. O vocalista tinha razão. Não haviam pensado nisso ainda, mas era evidente que não poderiam continuar se chamando La: Sadies. Isso, e ainda mais importante, quem seria o líder.

Essa última dúvida foi sanada por Die, que levantou-se da poltrona e aproximou-se de Kaoru. Acertou-lhe um soquinho amigável no braço:

– Ridaa sama, esperamos que tenha alguma inspiração sobre isso.

O referido ergueu as sobrancelhas bem de leve e curvou os lábios antes de responder:

– Aa. – nem lhe passou pela cabeça recusar a oferta. Pelo contrário, pareceu a todos a escolha mais acertada e natural. Kaoru tinha o dom para comandar. Sem dúvida era o mais indicado para tomar as rédeas da banda que estava prestes a nascer. – Nos encontramos amanhã. Às nove horas.

Os outros assentiram em despedida.

oOo

Na manhã seguinte, Kaoru e Die chegaram ao estúdio ao mesmo tempo. Ambos estavam menos apreensivos do que no dia anterior, já que a tensão pelo anúncio do término de La: Sadies acabara.

– Ohayo, Kaoru. – sorriu o ruivo.

– Ohayo.

Subiram as escadas em silêncio. Já no estúdio, Kaoru pegou a guitarra e começou a afiná-la, tentando se distrair enquanto esperava os outros dois. Die foi preparar café fresco, para quando os amigos chegassem.

O próximo a surgir foi o baterista.

Cumprimentou os mais velhos com sua costumeira reserva, aceitou o café quentinho que Die lhe estendia e foi sentar-se numa das poltronas.

Por último, com irrisórios dez minutos de atraso (surpreendente pra quem, às vezes, atrasava horas), chegou Kyo. Respondeu com resmungos às boas-vindas dos três ex-integrantes do La: Sadies e jogou-se na poltrona, depois de aceitar o café que Die fizera.

Não era preciso conhecer intimamente o vocalista baixinho pra saber que Kyo acordara de mau humor.

– Então, Ridaa sama. Quais são as novas que nos trás nesse lindo dia de sol? – brincou Die. – Espero que sejam boas.

– Hn. Pensei a noite toda, mas não consegui me lembrar de nenhum baixista que eu conheça e que possa convidar para a banda.

– Nem eu. – ajuntou Kyo sem olhar pra ninguém. – Não são bons o bastante.

– Mas... pensei no nome da Banda. – os outros olharam ansiosos para o líder. Kaoru respirou fundo antes de anunciar – Dir en lost. O que acham?

O ruivo levou a mão ao queixo e refletiu alguns instantes: – Pra mim parece bom.

– Hn. – concordou Kyo. E Kaoru sabia que não conseguiria arrancar mais do que aquele resmungo do loiro. Sobretudo em um dia de mau humor dos bravos.

Apenas Shinya não se pronunciou. O que não queria dizer nada, afinal Shinya não era de concordar ou discordar de nada. Era de deixar-se levar pela correnteza, mantendo-se sempre a deriva.

Kaoru não esperava uma votação. Já agia como líder. Nem tão pouco imaginara uma salva de fogos de artifício. Só se preocupara com uma possível recusa.

– Então agora seremos Dir en lost. Mas ainda estamos sem baixista. – Kaoru suspirou.

– Sabe... eu andei pensando... aquele garoto em Nagano, em outubro, lembram? – Die puxava pela memória com esforço – Que depois tocou com a gente em Osaka, aquele da GOSICK...

Kyo fez uma careta: – Aquele que fala demais? Nem em sonhos.

– Porque? – a surpresa de Kaoru era autêntica. – Pelo menos ele não é principiante. Como é mesmo o nome dele?

– Toshiya. – Shinya respondeu. Sabia de quem Die falava, porque haviam conversado bastante antes do show – Sim, me lembro.

– Mas ele me disse que era roadie até pouco tempo. E ele fala tanto que tive que mandá-lo encher o saco do Shinya. – Kyo resmungou, seu humor piorando a cada segundo.

– Aa, mas seria interessante alguém assim pra banda. Ele tem talento, você não pode negar, Kyo. – esperou que o vocalista dissesse alguma coisa, mas tudo que veio foi outro resmungo – Não é, Kyo?

– Talento não é tudo. – o loiro levantou-se e seguiu em direção a pequena cozinha do estúdio.

– Então você se recusa a aceitá-lo, Kyo?

– Faça como quiser.

Os três observaram a saída do genioso vocalista. Kaoru voltou os olhos negros para Shinya: – O que você achou dele? Conversei tão pouco tempo que não lembro direito.

– Parece legal. – Shinya ficou desconfortável ao dar sua opinião. – É, acho que Toshiya é legal.

– Hn. Poderíamos falar com ele. E finalmente, com um pouco de sorte, o Dir en lost estaria completo para uma apresentação extra-oficial ainda esse mês.

– Mas pra isso teremos que treinar todos os dias! – Die animou-se mais do que todos – Para sincronizarmos com ele. Vai dar certo. Eu sei que vai!

Kaoru concordou: – Vou tentar entrar em contato com ele. Ouvi falar que a GOSICK voltou de Hokkaido há pouco tempo. Não devem ter nenhum compromisso agendado. Vamos falar com Toshiya.

– E torcer para que ele aceite ser nosso novo baixista. – a voz de Die transmitiu o entusiasmo de antes do fim do La: Sadies.

Continua...

* * *

De coração para Nii-chan #abraça forte#. Espero que goste dessa saga que se inicia hoje... 


	2. Arriscando, sempre

**Título:** Perfect Blue  
**Autora: **Lady Bogard  
**Banda: **Dir en grey  
**Ships: **KyoxToshiya, DiexShinya  
**Gênero:** Yaoi, Angst, Romance  
**Sinopse:** _"Se uma coisa dá muito trabalho, é porque com certeza valerá a pena." _Ele tinha que acreditar naquilo, ou desistiria de seus sonhos...  
**Disclamer: **Dir en grey me pertence! Huahaauauaua! U.U Eu só não digo isso pro psiquiatra porque senão ele me manda tomar aqueles remedinhos outra vez! XD  
**N/A:** Fic retribuição para Nii-chan, pelo fiasco do Fest (gomen ne ç.ç) e em agradecimento pelo lindo presente de aniversário (arigatou!!). Mas acima de tudo, porque ela entende perfeitamente o significado das palavras "_Diru é tudo pra mim_"...

* * *

**Perfect Blue  
Kaline Bogard**

**Capítulo 02  
Arriscando, sempre**

– Seja bem vindo – a voz séria de Kaoru soou pela sala. O recém chegado fez uma leve reverência em agradecimento. – Venha.

O líder da banda afastou-se e permitiu que Toshiya entrasse no estúdio. Die, Shinya e Kyo já estavam lá, com os dois primeiros dividindo um dos sofás, e Kyo sentado na poltrona, tenso.

– Konnichiwa, mina san – cumprimentou o baixista convidado.

– Konnichiwa. – respondeu Die com seu melhor sorriso. Shinya apenas balançou a cabeça enquanto Kyo fingiu que não ouviu.

– Sente-se. – Kaoru indicou o outro sofá e foi sentar-se na última poltrona vaga. Dispensou apresentações porque os cinco já haviam se encontrado antes, há alguns meses atrás. – Você deve ter uma idéia do motivo pelo qual marcamos essa entrevista, não é?

Toshiya assentiu, balançando os cabelos negros. Não era bobo. O La: Sadies anunciara o término há pouco tempo, com a debandada do baixista. Logo em seguida era convidado por ex-membros da banda para uma conversa informal. Só precisara somar dois mais dois.

Fora até ali, movido pela curiosidade. Porque os conhecera no ano passado, quando as bandas haviam dividido o mesmo festival e se apresentado juntas. Estava tentando pensar racionalmente desde que Kaoru telefonara para o seu celular, naquela manhã. Mas ainda era uma situação inusitada.

– Gostaríamos que aceitasse o convite para se juntar à nossa banda. – Kaoru não era de perder tempo com rodeios. Ia direto ao ponto, principalmente quando se tratava da banda que tanto amava, que almejava dar continuidade.

– Hn... – Toshiya murmurou – Imaginei isso...

– La: Sadies deixou de existir, mas batalhamos muito pelo espaço que temos agora. Você está disposto a continuar conosco?

– Uma substituição? – o visitante perguntou com as sobrancelhas franzidas.

– Não. – foi Die quem respondeu. – Não vamos continuar com o La: Sadies. O final é definitivo.

– Aa. Queremos começar tudo de novo, com outra banda e renovar nosso estilo. – Kaoru completou. – De um jeito diferente do que fazíamos antes.

Toshiya olhou de um para o outro. Era um convite oficial. Não o estavam chamando para ser roadie ou um mero substituto como acontecia na GOSICK, já que apenas substituía o baixista oficial, enquanto se recuperava de uma cirurgia.

– Não queremos pressioná-lo, mas uma resposta imediata é necessária. Temos uma apresentação marcada para o final de janeiro, o que nos dá pouco oito dias para começarmos os ensaios, caso aceite.

– Você sabe como as coisas são. – a voz de Die irradiava animação – O começo não é fácil, mas se está lutando pelo sucesso não vai desanimar com ensaios puxados.

– Hn. Isso nunca me desmotivou.

– Então aceite. – Die exigiu com expressão séria – Estamos desesperados. Se não ficar por livre vontade teremos que mantê-lo prisioneiro aqui. Nunca mais verá família ou amigos. E só sairá do estúdio para pisar no palco. Não tem opções.

Ao final do discurso, Toshiya estava lívido. Olhou de Die para a porta, como que calculando as chances de uma fuga estratégica, então Shinya suspirou e censurou:

– Die... – a voz macia fez o ruivo levar as mãos aos lábios tentando inutilmente prender a risada divertida.

Kaoru foi muito menos delicado que o baterista. Fuzilou o companheiro com um olhar de advertência e tratou de esclarecer:

– Não o leve a sério. Foi uma piada de mau gosto...

– Aa... claro... – Toshiya disse, ainda relanceando a porta, indeciso entre rir da brincadeira ou escapar dali enquanto tinha chance. – Eu percebi...

Shinya levantou-se e anunciou que prepararia um café. Die observou o baterista sair do cômodo, sabendo que sua peça tinha passado um pouquinho dos limites. Achou que devia se desculpar:

– Gomen, Totchi. Não vamos raptá-lo de verdade. – pensou um pouco e acrescentou: – Não se aceitar o convite. – e caiu na risada.

Toshiya apenas franziu as sobrancelhas ao ouvir o "Totchi". O que aquele nome queria dizer? Algum código?

Sentindo o olhar do visitante sobre si, o ruivo acenou com a mão e tentou ficar sério: – Totchi, um apelido carinhoso para o novo integrante da banda.

– Demo... – o baixista arregalou os olhos. Não aceitara a proposta! Nem pensara com calma!

– Não adianta. – teimou o ruivo – Você sabia o que o esperava quando veio até nós. É seu destino. Não pode esperar muita coisa se continuar como roadie da GOSICK. Acha que a banda vai longe?

Incomodado pelas afirmações do mais velho, Toshiya rebateu:

– Não posso simplesmente sair da banda sem anúncio algum. Eu estaria fazendo o mesmo que Kisaki san fez com vocês.

Die ficou sem jeito. Não tinha como rebater o que o baixista dissera, mas Kaoru sim podia, e não deixou passar:

– É bem diferente. Kisaki era membro oficial do La: Sadies e líder. Você é somente roadie da GOSICK. Não almeja esse cargo pra sempre, não é? Estamos oferecendo uma oportunidade e tanto. Nós seremos famosos, Toshiya. E queremos que faça parte disso com a gente.

Shinya voltou para a sala naquele momento com uma bandeja equilibrada na mão esquerda. Ofereceu o café primeiro para Die, depois para Kyo. O vocalista recusou. Pelo visto estava em outro dia de crise mal humorada. Kaoru aceitou uma xícara para si, olhando de relance para o baixinho. Não sabia se aquela alienação era uma coisa boa ou ruim. Kyo era o único que se opusera à entrada de Toshiya na banda. E ainda não dera motivos válidos para tanto.

O que realmente incomodava o companheiro? Talvez arrancasse dele com o tempo. No momento, o silêncio de Kyo era mais que bem vindo. O líder sabia que uma palavrinha do vocalista podia por tudo a perder. Mais do que as brincadeiras sem graça de Die.

Kyo era extremamente assustador, quando queria.

– Oishii! – Toshiya exclamou aprovando o café de Shinya – Arigatou!

– Aa. – o baterista agradeceu, já sentado ao lado de Die.

– Ne, Shinya san... conseguiu sua carta de motorista? – Toshiya perguntou, verdadeiramente curioso acerca da resposta, e porque o momento era de leve descontração.

– Ainda não tive tempo de tentar. – Shinya respondeu num tom mais animado. Queria tirar licença para dirigir agora que era maior de idade, mas a carreira tomava a maior parte do seu tempo.

– Não é tão difícil! – Toshiya afirmou depois de dar um gole no café. – Precisa estudar bastante. A teoria é mais complicada do que a prática. Se precisar de ajuda com alguma coisa, ou se tiver alguma dúvida, é só falar comigo. Terei o maior prazer em ajudar... e... e... hum... gomen nasai. Vou ficar quieto agora. – ficou sem jeito ao perceber que os outros, até Kyo, olhavam pra ele meio surpreendidos. Deu outro gole evitando fitar de volta.

Kaoru compreendeu o que Kyo quisera dizer no dia anterior. Se o baixista agia assim, desinibido, antes mesmo de fazer parte da banda, o que esperar dele quando fosse membro oficial? Riu divertido.

Kyo olhou para o líder. O rosto não expressava sentimento algum, fato que fez Kaoru se questionar se o vocalista finalmente conformara-se com a situação, mas logo desistiu da idéia. Kyo não desempacava tão fácil assim. Toshiya teria que conquistá-lo aos poucos, caso realmente aceitasse fazer parte da banda.

Ainda um tanto envergonhado, o baixista depositou a xícara vazia sobre o pires e ficou segurando-a entre os dedos esguios. Parecia, apesar do constrangimento, perdido em pensamentos.

E realmente estava. Analisava as palavras que Kaoru dissera meio rudemente. Ele não estava na mesma posição de Kisaki. Não podia dizer que trairia sua banda atual, pois era apenas roadie. Não era integrante oficial. Sabia que não havia futuro para si na GOSICK.

Die também acertara ao lhe jogar aquela verdade na cara, meio que na brincadeira. Intuíra o que os ex-integrantes do La: Sadies iam lhe propor, e ainda assim aceitara o convite e fora até o estúdio deles naquela tarde.

A verdade é que o verdadeiro "motivo" de estar ali, não dera acordo de sua presença até o momento. Ou melhor, parecia fazer questão de ignorá-lo a todo custo...

Toshiya não tinha coragem de admitir em voz alta, mas Kyo o impressionara à primeira vista, desde o show que fizeram juntos há meses atrás. Não... desde que tivera um arroubo de coragem e fora cumprimentá-lo durante uma apresentação em Tokyo.

Tocar com ele era um desejo secreto que acalentara até então, apesar de achar que nunca seria possível, afinal, Kisaki parecia tão entrosado e dedicado ao La: Sadies que sua saída surpreendera toda a cena indie.

Agora que tinha a oportunidade nas mãos, Toshiya não podia deixar passar. Era a sonhada chance de realmente fazer parte de algo. Deixar de ser apenas um roadie e conquistar um lugar oficial.

E aquelas palavras de Kaoru, "_Nós vamos ser famosos.", _ditas no tom de voz decidido e firme. Era impossível duvidar de que aqueles quatro conseguiriam. Parecia tão certo quanto o sol nascer pela manhã e se por ao entardecer.

– Ano... Kaoru san...? – perguntou ainda pensativo.

– Hn?

– Qual será o nome da banda?

A figura de Kaoru pareceu inflar-se de orgulho. Sorriu confiante ao responder: – Dir en lost.

– Ainda não é oficial. – Die se meteu – Vamos oficializar após a apresentação que faremos.

– É um nome forte. – o baixista analisava a informação com as sobrancelhas franzidas. – Bem forte.

– E esse será nosso estilo. – Kaoru novamente acendeu-se. De repente todo seu ser gritava poder e autoridade, de um modo que intimidou os companheiros. Até Kyo fitou o líder erguendo uma das sobrancelhas. – Nossas letras e as melodias refletirão a nossa força. Vamos fazer história e seremos famosos. Seremos grandes, Toshiya, tenha certeza disso.

– Aa... – o visitante parecia hipnotizado pelo discurso inflamado do guitarrista de cabelos roxos.

– Nossa banda tem apenas pessoas de talento. Você verá que não estará escolhendo errado. Fique conosco e não se arrependerá.

– Você tem talento. – afirmou Die – Por isso insistimos tanto.

– Talento não é tudo. – Kyo resmungou de seu canto. A voz soou como um rosnado ameaçador.

Toshiya inclinou um pouco a cabeça, incerto sobre o que realmente ouvira. Kaoru apenas olhou para cima, lamentando o vocalista ser tão teimoso.

– O começo será difícil, Toshiya. – Kaoru afirmou muito sério, com os olhos fixos no baixista – Espero que tenha isso em mente. E arrisque, sempre.

Toshiya balançou a cabeça lentamente, para cima e para baixo. A voz de Kyo lhe causara sensações mais profundas do que jamais sentira. Aquele vocalista mexia consigo. Intensamente.

Olhando de soslaio para o baixinho, Toshiya mordeu o lábio inferior. Não tinha medo de dificuldades. Pelo contrário. Gostava delas, pra provar a si mesmo que podia superar qualquer obstáculo.

Decidiu naquele momento que, mais do que tudo, aproximar-se-ia de Kyo e mudaria a postura hostil. Seria amigo do vocalista. E faria como Kaoru lhe propusera: arriscaria. Arriscaria-se a dar um novo rumo a sua vida. Faria parte do Dir en lost, aquela banda que lhe prometeram, seria forte, seria um sucesso.

Fitou Kaoru e lhe enviou o melhor sorriso, junto de uma reverência formal: – Aa, ridaa sama. – ninguém dissera que o guitarrista de cabelos roxos era o líder. E nem era preciso. Ficara óbvio, durante a entrevista, quem ditava as ordens por ali. – Eu agradeço o convite, e aceito.

Kaoru olhou para Die, Shinya e Kyo, este último não tão satisfeito quando os dois primeiros. Sorriu para eles.

Conseguiram. A banda estava finalmente completa.

* * *

Continua...

* * *

**N/A**: Acréscimo no ship. DiexShinya não estava previsto, mas como a Pime chan me incentivou tão delicadamente, resolvi acrescentar o casal, e, apesar de ser uma fic presente pra **Nii-chan**, o casal acima citado é um pedido da **Pime chan**. _Espero que ambas gostem dessa adição_! 


	3. Relevando, sempre

**Título:** Perfect Blue  
**Autora: **Lady Bogard  
**Banda: **Dir en grey  
**Ships: **KyoxToshiya, DiexShinya  
**Gênero:** Yaoi, Angst, Romance  
**Sinopse:** _"Se uma coisa dá muito trabalho, é porque com certeza valerá a pena." _Ele tinha que acreditar naquilo, ou desistiria de seus sonhos...  
**Disclamer: **Dir en grey me pertence! Huahaauauaua! U.U Eu só não digo isso pro psiquiatra porque senão ele me manda tomar aqueles remedinhos outra vez! XD  
**N/A:** Fic retribuição para Nii-chan, pelo fiasco do Fest (gomen ne ç.ç) e em agradecimento pelo lindo presente de aniversário (arigatou!!). Mas acima de tudo, porque ela entende perfeitamente o significado das palavras "_Diru é tudo pra mim_"...

* * *

**Perfect Blue  
Kaline Bogard**

**Capítulo 03  
Relevando, sempre**

Animado, Toshiya terminou de arrumar o contra-baixo no estojo, reuniu as partituras espalhadas pela mesa da pequena cozinha e saiu, sem nem tomar café. Naquela manhã, em especial, não estava com fome.

Passara a noite toda até altas horas da madrugada acordado, a ensaiar algumas melodias recomendadas por Kaoru.

Acreditava que não seria difícil adaptar-se ao ritmo da banda, apesar da diferença de estilos. Se treinasse bastante, estaria a altura bem a tempo da apresentação dali a poucos dias.

Desligar-se da GOSICK não fora problema algum. Como roadie tinha poucos vínculos profissionais. E a cena indie permitia trocas e substituições com facilidade impressionante.

E, na verdade, o baixista oficial logo estaria de volta. O grupo não teria problema algum em continuar sem Toshiya. Sem contar o fato de que haviam acabado de retornar de uma longa turnê. Não tinham nenhum compromisso para um futuro próximo.

– Yoshi.

Ajeitou o estojo do contra-baixo e saiu. O prédio pequeno não possuía garagem. Teve que caminhar até o lugar que alugava para deixar seu carro guardado.

Dirigiu até o estúdio, a assobiar uma das melodias que ensaiara a noite toda. Não conseguia tirá-la da cabeça. E nem queria. Praticava mentalmente cada uma das notas. Acreditava ter decorado tudo direitinho.

Ao chegar, respirou fundo duas vezes antes de finalmente entrar.

Kaoru, Shinya e Kyo já estavam lá. Olharam pra ele, quando entrou depois de bater na porta.

– Ohayou! – cumprimentou.

– Ohayou. – respondeu Kaoru no característico tom de voz sério, sentado no sofá.

Shinya balançou a cabeça, atrás da bateria, com as baquetas em uma das mãos. Kyo evitou olhar na direção do recém chegado.

– Hn. Ohayou. – cumprimentou para a surpresa de todos, apesar daquele resmungo e da palavra terem soado mais como um "já que não tem jeito" do que com qualquer outra coisa.

Kaoru assentiu. Era um começo.

O espanto de Toshiya foi tanto, ele acreditava que levaria séculos até o mal-humorado vocalista falar com ele, que teria ficado parado na porta por um longo tempo, digerindo a cena. Felizmente Die chegou e lhe empurrou de leve, para tirá-lo da frente e poder entrar.

– Ei, chamamos um baixista! Não um porteiro! – e riu da própria piada – Ohayou, minna!

– Ohayou. – Kaoru respondeu.

– Aa. – Shinya sorriu de leve lá do seu canto. Só mesmo Die pra aliviar o ambiente. Se bem que às vezes ele descontraía _demais._

Dessa vez Kyo não respondeu. Achava que já tinha sido social o suficiente para um dia que acordara cedo e chegara no horário certo para o ensaio.

– Ohayou, Die san.

– Ie. Die basta, Totchi. – foi tirando o estojo com a guitarra das costas – Hoje eu to no gás. Pronto pra tirar as melhores notas.

– Hn. – Kaoru levantou-se, enfiou a mão no bolso e tirou um par de chaves. Arremessou para Toshiya que as pegou no ar – São do estúdio. Todos temos cópias.

– Arigatou. – agradeceu com um belo sorriso. Tirou o estojo das costas e guardou as chaves o bolso externo, antes de pegar o contra-baixo.

– Yoshi, minna. Vamos começar o ensaio de uma vez. Pensei primeiro em um teste de sincronismo.

Assim que Kaoru pegou sua própria guitarra, todos procuraram a melhor posição para se acomodar. Com um gesto de cabeça do guitarrista de cabelos roxos, o treino começou.

oOo

O líder da banda sentia o olhar de Kyo sobre si há tempo bastante para se incomodar. Ta certo, tinha que fazer algo.

– Toshiya... – interrompeu o ensaio – Tente esse mesmo arranjo, só que um pouco mais devagar.

– Claro. – concordou com um sorriso.

Voltaram a ensaiar. Porém antes mesmo de chegar ao meio da melodia, Kaoru já sentia aos olhares de Kyo sobre si. Estava realmente difícil.

– Toshiya... – chamou outra vez – Não tão devagar, cero? Tente um meio termo.

– Tudo bem. – concordou sem desanimar.

Die e Shinya se entreolharam e olharam para Kaoru. O ruivo estava se saindo bem, ele era uma pessoa que nascera para liderar. E tinham que concordar que contornar os surtos de Kyo podia ser complicado e cansativo.

O vocalista loiro dera a impressão de estar num bom dia, inclusive respondendo aos cumprimentos recebidos. Mas a verdade é que ele não estava nem um pouco bem humorado...

Retomaram o ensaio e apesar das implicâncias de Kyo, realmente na terceira vez Toshiya acertou o ritmo dos arranjos e conseguiu um tom mais do que apropriado. O contra-baixo fluiu em harmonia com as guitarras e entrosou-se com as batidas de Shinya.

Estava quase perfeito.

O vocalista loiro não podia queixar-se mais, enviando olhares agudos para o líder. Não havia motivo pra reclamação.

Não havia motivos, mas Kyo criou seu próprio motivo...

– Isso está desafinado! – acusou ríspido.

– Go... gomen! – a forma direta de Kyo fez o baixista ficar sem jeito.

– Vou preparar um café. – Shinya anunciou aborrecido e saiu da sala, deixando as baquetas sobre o banquinho. O mau humor do vocalista estava lhe incomodando muito. E ele não era de se incomodar com nada.

Die soltou a guitarra no chão e esticou os braços relaxando. Depois moveu o pescoço de um lado para o outro e encostou-se no sofá. Certo, Kyo estava _atacado_, e em dias assim nem mesmo ele ousava exagerar nas piadinhas.

Que a batata quente assasse nas mãos de Kaoru.

– Kyo, o que é que você tem hoje?

O loirinho cruzou os braços e afundou-se no sofá: – Porque?

Kaoru virou os olhos no limite da paciência e clamou por perseverança. Não precisava de outro surtado por ali. Kyo bastava por dez.

– Porque? E ainda me pergunta? Estamos tentando ensaiar, mas você não deixa.

– Eu não deixo? – apontou pra si próprio, irritado – Não sou que estou tocando mal uma droga de instrumento desafinado.

Toshiya ficou cinza. Imediatamente começou a girar a borboleta correspondente a primeira corda, esticando-a ao máximo possível, tentando deixar o som mais afinado quando voltassem a tocar.

– Gomen... – falou em tom de voz de quem realmente sente muito. Não era fácil pra ele, tocar com aqueles quatro. Eles já se conheciam, já estavam entrosados. Sabia das dificuldades, claro, só não contara com tanta implicância por parte do vocalista.

Implicância. Não podia explicar de outra forma, a atitude quase infantil. Se Kyo não o queria no grupo, devia falar logo.

Pela primeira vez, desde o dia anterior quando resolvera aceitar o convite, sentiu-se como um intruso, uma pessoa não muito bem vinda no grupo.

– Gomen. – repetiu baixinho. – Não vai acontecer de novo.

– Não seja tão duro, Totchi. – Die suspirou. – Nunca ensaiamos juntos antes. Não esperamos que saia as mil maravilhas. Estamos apenas nos adaptando.

A sensação de intromissão sumiu com as palavras gentis de apoio que Die lhe dirigira. O guitarrista de ruivo parecia confortável com o que dissera. E Kaoru também, com as palavras do amigo.

Certo. Seu único problema era Kyo. E parecia inversamente proporcional ao tamanho do vocalista. Ou seja, o problema era enorme.

Shinya voltou da cozinha com uma bandeja nas mãos. Ele não se importava em fazer esse tipo de coisa, principalmente porque todos no grupo apreciavam o seu café.

Depositou sobre a mesinha que estava mais ao canto, para que cada um se servisse como achasse melhor. Os rapazes aproveitaram o intervalo, relaxando.

Toshiya olhou pela janela aberta e suspirou. Que maravilha... o tempo estava escuro... tudo o que menos precisava era chuva naquele momento. A senhoria do seu prédio ainda não consertara aquela infiltração...

Como se precisasse de mais problemas.

A preocupação refletiu em seu rosto, ou talvez foi o silêncio, pois Kaoru e Die se entreolharam e o líder acabou interpretando tudo errado:

– Vamos acertar a tempo da apresentação.

– Hn... – Toshiya sorriu – Eu vou fazer o melhor. Vou continuar ensaiando a noite toda, todas as noites. Não vão se decepcionar.

– Kaoru está certo, Totchi. – insistiu Die – Hoje é o nosso primeiro ensaio. Não seja exigente consigo mesmo. – Die afirmou com os olhos fixos em Kyo, que ergueu as duas sobrancelhas e deu de ombros.

– Certo. Vamos continuar. – Kaoru exigiu, e ninguém pensou em contrariá-lo.

Enquanto todos se posicionavam, Toshiya girou a borboleta pela última vez, tendo a certeza de que a cordinha estava esticada ao máximo e o som não sairia desafinado.

O líder deu o sinal e eles iniciaram a melodia. Mas aquela realmente não era uma boa manhã. Quando Toshiya puxou a corda da mais fininha, que estava mais tencionada, ela se arrebentou, surpreendendo a todos.

A violência foi tanta, que a corda quase lhe acertou o rosto.

Imediatamente o som se encerrou e os outros integrantes ficaram olhando abismados para o rapaz. Como ele conseguira a proeza de arrebentar a corda de um contra-baixo? Era muito azar!

Aquilo pareceu ultrapassar algum limite de Kyo, que se levantou da poltrona e dirigiu-se para a porta.

– Tenha a competência de comprar um instrumento decente. – lançou antes de sair do estúdio.

Chocado, Toshiya observou a saída rude do vocalista, abraçou o corpo do contra-baixo com força e evitou olhar para os integrantes que ficaram.

– Gomen nasai... Gomen... – sussurrou envergonhado.

Kaoru suspirou pesado. As coisas não estavam indo bem.

– Die, Shinya. Podem ir também. Vou suspender os ensaios. Continuamos amanhã, no mesmo horário.

Os dois se despediram e saíram juntos. Quando ficou a sós com Toshiya, Kaoru pegou a guitarra mais uma vez: – Vamos tentar novamente, está bem?

– Mas... – ainda evitava olhar para o líder – agora falta uma cordinha.

– Não importa. Acertaremos o ritmo dos arranjos, você pode treinar isso com três cordas. Amanhã, é outro dia.

– Arigatou. – olhou para Kaoru e o líder pôde ver lágrimas brilhando nos olhos escuros. Ele parecia lutar pra não chorar – Gomen...

O líder da banda ficou desconfortável. Ele não era bom em animar as pessoas, no entanto, pelo bem da Dir en lost faria um esforço.

– Nós dissemos que não seria fácil.

Toshiya ficou pensativo: – Ele não gosta mesmo de mim, não é?

Kaoru não respondeu. Correu os dedos pelas cordas da guitarra e deu início a música. Apesar do silêncio, sua mente tinha uma firme decisão: falaria com Kyo e descobriria o porque de tamanha implicância.

**

* * *

**

**AVISO: **Essa fic pode se tornar NC17 a partir do próximo chapie. _Traduzindo_: terá lemon no futuro.

**N/A:** Eu arrebentei a cordinha de um cavaquinho, porque afinei demais. Meu irmão disse que é improvável que aconteça com um contra-baixo, porque as cordas são mais grossas. Porém... _improvável_ não é _impossível_ e isso é uma fic... então... arrebentou! XD


	4. Mediando, sempre

**Título:** Perfect Blue  
**Autora: **Lady Bogard  
**Banda: **Dir en grey  
**Ships: **KyoxToshiya, DiexShinya  
**Gênero:** Yaoi, Angst, Romance  
**Sinopse:** _"Se uma coisa dá muito trabalho, é porque com certeza valerá a pena." _Ele tinha que acreditar naquilo, ou desistiria de seus sonhos...  
**Disclamer: **Dir en grey me pertence! Huahaauauaua! U.U Eu só não digo isso pro psiquiatra porque senão ele me manda tomar aqueles remedinhos outra vez! XD  
**N/A:** Fic retribuição para Nii-chan, pelo fiasco do Fest (gomen ne ç.ç) e em agradecimento pelo lindo presente de aniversário (arigatou!!). Mas acima de tudo, porque ela entende perfeitamente o significado das palavras "_Diru é tudo pra mim_"...

* * *

****

Perfect Blue  
Kaline Bogard

Capítulo 04  
Mediando, sempre

Assim que Kaoru achou que treinaram o bastante, dispensou o baixista.

Toshiya despediu-se e saiu. Rumou para uma casa de instrumentos musicais. Sabia que seu contra-baixo não era ruim, e ainda não podia arcar com a compra de um novo, pelo menos até terminar de pagar o carro. Por isso planejava adquirir um jogo de cordinhas, ao invés de um instrumento completo.

Foi atendido por um senhor que parecia sacar muito sobre o assunto.

– Eu quero cordas boas... – afirmou – Que façam um som limpo, sem precisar ferver...

O atendente concordou compreensivo. Levou o baixista pro balcão e expôs quatro jogos de cordas diferentes.

– Particularmente recomendo essa. – apontou a embalagem preta – É uma das melhores que temos. Mas essa – apontou a amarela – é quase tão boa quanto.

– Fico com aquela. – achou melhor comprar a primeira, só por via das dúvidas. Mesmo que fosse por pouco tempo, até poder adquirir um instrumento novo.

Ao sair da loja dirigiu-se direto para o pequeno prédio onde morava. Enquanto subia o lance de escadas, tentou ver a senhoria. Precisava falar com ela, antes que a estação das chuvas começasse. Ela tinha que dar um jeito nas infiltrações do seu apartamento. Da última vez acabara perdendo alguns móveis. Só não se mudara dali porque o aluguel era acessível, e na verdade, ele viajava muito com a GOSICK...

Agora levaria um tempo até que a banda nova iniciasse com as turnês, logo, teria que ficar mais em casa, e a umidade poderia não fazer bem.

– Aa... – suspirou ao parar em frente à porta do apê e destrancá-la. Não vira a senhoria em lugar algum. – Acho que ela se esconde de mim...

Meneou a cabeça e entrou. Foi direto abrir a janela para que ar puro penetrasse no ambiente. Depois se sentou no sofá e dedicou-se a trocar as cordas do contra-baixo. Substituiu todas, só de precaução.

– Acho que ficou bom. – suspirou – Eu devia ter feito isso antes de tudo!

Segurou o instrumento e tirou algumas notas. Os ouvidos bem treinados captaram o som puro, aprovando-o. Certo, aquelas cordinhas tinham o som quase tão perfeito quanto as antigas, que haviam sido fervidas.

– Grande!

Continuou tocando, as músicas que ensaiaram a manhã toda. Kaoru ainda não se decidira qual delas seria apresentada no show dali a poucos dias, por isso treinavam várias.

Ele, particularmente, gostava de todas! Gostava de qualquer coisa que Kyo cantasse, até mesmo _Atirei o pau no gato_... a voz incrível do vocalista parecia dar vida a qualquer letra. Fosse qual fosse a melodia, cantada por Kyo ficava incomparável!

Ao pensar no baixinho, Toshiya perdeu a vontade de tocar. Deixou o contra-baixo de lado e afundou-se no sofá. Porque será que Kyo não gostava dele? Teria feito alguma coisa? O ofendido de algum jeito?

Talvez fosse um daqueles casos de antipatia a primeira vista.

– Se eu pedir desculpas, talvez...

Mas pedir desculpas pelo que? Se soubesse o que havia feito pro vocalista, podia saber como remediar a situação. Mas Kyo o olhava como se o simples fato de estar vivo fosse uma ofensa pessoal!

Ah, sim, Toshiya percebera aqueles olhares profundos e estranhos em sua direção. Não identificara o que expressavam, por isso julgava ser hostilidade, afinal, de simpático Kyo não tinha nada! Fazia questão de ser grosso.

Talvez... talvez ele tivesse sido contra a sua entrada pra Dir en lost desde o inicio! E os outros o obrigaram a aceitar. Por isso tanta hostilidade. Kyo devia estar sendo obrigado a suportá-lo contra sua vontade.

Nesse caso... sua presença na banda era o que o ofendia. Porém... como pedir desculpas a esse respeito?

Respirou fundo. A única coisa que podia fazer era conversar com Kyo. Falar com ele cara a cara e colocar tudo em pratos limpos. Não aceitara o convite de Kaoru apenas para contrariar o vocalista. Aceitara porque era a oportunidade da sua vida. A chance de finalmente realizar seu sonho, de chegar a algum lugar.

– Vou falar com ele!

Decidido, sentiu uma urgência de por os pensamentos em pratica. Só não sabia como...

– Talvez... Kaoru!

Pegou o celular e discou o número do líder, que tinha gravado na memória do aparelho desde que recebera uma ligação do guitarrista. Fez uma nota mental de pegar os números de Die e Shinya também, pro caso de precisar falar com eles. Não podia ficar ligando pro rapaz de cabelos roxos e perturbando-o sempre.

Kaoru atendeu ao quinto toque, quando o baixista estava quase desistindo e mudando de idéia.

– Ano... Kaoru san, Toshiya desu... ah, claro! Claro, gomen! – reverenciou de leve – Eu... ano... preciso de um favor. Mas se não puder entenderei perfeitamente... – respirou fundo – PrecisodotelefonedoKyosan! – depois de soltar as palavras nervosamente, numa enxurrada, ficou quieto esperando resposta. O silêncio do outro lado da linha se prolongou. Imaginando que Kaoru não gostara do pedido, resolveu esclarecê-lo – Não se preocupe, não irei brigar nem aborrecer Kyo san! Só quero conversar com ele, tentar fazer com que ele me entenda... eu não quero que continue brigando comigo e... gomen! Kaoru san? Kaoru san...? Ainda está aí?

O silêncio continuou. Preocupado, Toshiya pensou que talvez Kaoru tivesse realmente se irritado com o pedido, achando que passara dos limites e invadira a privacidade do vocalista loiro. Claro, onde estivera com a cabeça ao fazer um pedido tão atrevido? Mal entrara na banda, e já quebrava as regras de cortesia. Kaoru nunca lhe daria uma informação tão pessoal quanto o número do celular de Kyo!

– Kaoru... gomen nasai! Eu não devia ter sido tão rude. Não irá se repitir... ee? Kaoru san! – arregalou os olhos ao ouvir a voz do líder, soando muito divertida do outro lado, lhe ditando uns números de celular. O número de Kyo! – Arigatou! Arigatou gozaimasu!

Desligou depressa e discou os números do vocalista, antes que os esquecesse. Os segundos pareceram horas... cada toque se arrastava. Quase levou um susto quando ouviu a voz gutural atender a chamada ao sexto toque. Um toque antes de acionar a caixa de mensagens...

– Ano... Kyo san...? Toshiya desu... ano... eu preciso falar com você... se pudesse, se não fosse incomodo... eu... – ficou quieto quando um impaciente Kyo cortou as palavras inseguras, indagando sobre seu endereço. – Hai! Hai! Wakarimasu!

Desligou o celular e ficou olhando para o pequeno aparelho. Sentiu-se embevecido e assustado. Kyo aceitara. Eles tinham um encontro marcado...

oOo

Depois que dispensou Toshiya, Kaoru pegou o carro e dirigiu até o apartamento de Kyo, torcendo para que o baixinho estivesse em casa. Pela hora, duvidava que fosse diferente.

Chegou ao prédio e subiu as escadas. O porteiro informara que Kyo estava em casa, mas não anunciara a chegada de Kaoru. Já conhecia o rapaz de cabelos roxos e tinha ordens do inquilino de liberar-lhe a entrada, assim como de Die e Shinya.

Os quatro eram amigos, não havia mais motivos de formalidades entre si.

Bateu na porta e esperou pacientemente que o vocalista viesse atender.

– Hora ruim? – Kaoru perguntou em guisa de cumprimento, ao ver que Kyo se vestia com roupas caseiras e parecia ter acabado de acordar.

– Ie. – respondeu indiferente, ao mesmo tempo em que abria passagem para Kaoru entrar.

Acomodaram-se na sala, sentando-se nas poltronas, um de frente para o outro. O cômodo era grande, assim como todo apartamento de Kyo. Ele era o único que tinha escolhido moradia com dois quartos, apesar de nunca usar o segundo. O baixinho gostava de espaço.

– Então... – começou Kyo, num tom de voz insolente – Imagino que sei o que o trouxe aqui...

– Aa. Porque está sendo tão chato? – foi direto ao ponto, como sempre.

– _Chato_? – Kyo pareceu um tanto ofendido – Porque _chato_?

Dentre os inúmeros adjetivos pejorativos, Kaoru podia bem ter escolhido um menos sem graça. Kyo se julgava muitas coisas, exceto _chato_.

– Sim. Chato. Você está tentando fazer Toshiya desistir de tocar com a gente? É isso, Kyo? Se continuar desse jeito vai conseguir!

O vocalista mexeu-se no sofá, olhando duro pro líder da banda.

– Eu não costumo agir assim Kaoru. Não se engane. Você me conhece bem: se eu não o quisesse na banda, todos saberiam.

Kaoru respirou muito, muito fundo. Ali estava o X da questão. Ótimo que Kyo fora direto ao ponto:

– Nesse caso, me ilumine. Você está pegando no pé do garoto. E nós nem começamos direito! Pode não estar querendo fazê-lo desistir, mas é isso que acontecerá, se continuar dessa forma. Qual é o seu objetivo Kyo? – passou a mão pelos fios roxos – Eu o conheço. Não está fazendo tudo isso a troco de nada...

– Hn.

– Você concorda que Toshiya tem talen...

– Talendo não é tudo. – Kyo cortou ríspido. – Já disse antes. Ele precisa aprender a ter disciplina e destreza. Usar cordinhas fervidas? De jeito nenhum, não somos crianças nem iniciantes.

– Está sendo exigente! Concordo com o que disse. Porém destreza é algo que se desenvolve com o tempo, com maturidade...

– E com ajuda. – resmungou o loiro – Aposto que ele saiu do ensaio e foi comprar cordas novas. E quer saber? Aposto que trocou o maldito jogo todo, não apenas a que arrebentou.

– Kyo... – Kaoru passou as mãos pela face, num gesto que demonstrava cansaço – O que quer dizer com isso?

O outro torceu os lábios:

– Você estão agindo como se ele fosse a única opção. Como se não pudéssemos seguir em frente sem ele...

– Ora! E qual o problema? Não é muito longe da verdade. – Kaoru suspirou – Você tem medo que isso suba a cabeça de Toshiya e ele passe a agir de forma diferente? Ele não parece ser do tipo que cede ao peso do sucesso...

– Não, baka! – Kyo descartou a hipótese com um gesto. Apesar de pouco conhecer o baixista duvidava que o garoto se tornasse convencido com o tempo – Vocês agem como se ele fosse um remendo. E não é. Se pensássemos mais a fundo, poderíamos encontrar outros baixistas disponíveis, e alguns até melhores do que Toshiya, mais experientes.

– Mas não pensamos com calma. – foi a vez de Kaoru resmungar.

– Sei. Porque o nome dele foi cogitado, e _todos_ concordaram. – Kaoru não deixou de perceber a ênfase dada à palavra 'todos' – Ele tem talento, e parece ter disciplina. Mas a destreza só será desenvolvida se fizermos com que veja onde precisa crescer.

– Kyo, você não faz sentido algum.

– Toshiya não é um remendo. É um membro do grupo. E tem que aceitar as responsabilidades como tal. Mostrar as falhas é mais efetivo. Aposto que ele nunca esquecerá a lição de hoje.

Kaoru fez uma careta e ajeitou-se no sofá: – Kyo, então na sua cabeça você acha que está ajudando ao Toshiya, agindo assim? – a incredulidade era visível em cada palavra da indagação.

– Hn. – Kyo afirmou cheio de si. – Pensei que fosse óbvio.

Kaoru riu ao ouvir a afirmação petulante. Relaxou de vez, afundando no sofá:

– Céus! Você tem agido como um maldito bastardo, pegando no pé do garoto. E só fez isso pra ajudar? Merda, Kyo! Porque não pode ajudar como qualquer pessoa _normal_?

– Normal? – Kyo ofendeu-se mais com o riso do que com a pergunta propriamente dita. – Como assim, normal? Me acho bem normal, Kaoru.

Kaoru riu mais ainda. Que bom que resolvera ir à casa de Kyo. Precisavam ter tido aquela conversa. Se bem que muita coisa não fizera sentido, mas entendera o objetivo principal do vocalista.

Se Kyo queria ajudar Toshiya, era porque não desejava o afastamento dele da banda. Menos mal. Talvez as coisas entrassem nos eixos.

O vocalista aborreceu-se com a crise de risos de Kaoru. Ia resmungar alguma ofensa, quando o celular do guitarrista começou a tocar.

Kaoru lutou para se recompor. Observou o visor do aparelho e sorriu ao reconhecer o número de Toshiya. Atendeu ao quinto toque:

– Kaoru desu. Hai, sei disso, reconheci seu número... não precisa se desculpar! O que foi que houve? – Kaoru estava se divertindo com a timidez do baixista. E também com o olhar de Kyo sobre si. Foi então que ouviu o pedido do rapaz. Ele queria o número do vocalista! Observou o loiro, que começou a ficar curioso. Haveria algum problema em fazer o que Toshiya pedia? Talvez os dois finalmente chegassem a um entendimento... Conhecia Kyo bem o bastante para saber que ele podia se irritar com a invasão de privacidade, e era justamente por o conhecer tão bem que saberia lidar com os possíveis chiliques do baixinho. A divagação ia se prolongando, e ele mal escutou as palavras seguintes de Toshiya, se desculpando pelo atrevimento. Cortou-as de forma um tanto rude, tentando inutilmente camuflar a diversão – Acalme-se e anote aí.

Começou a ditar pausadamente o que fora pedido. Kyo franziu as sobrancelhas, totalmente intrigado ao reconhecer o número de seu próprio celular.

– Ie. Ganbatte. – despediu-se e desligou. Propositadamente evitara mencionar o nome de Toshiya.

– O que foi isso, Kaoru?

Kaoru ia responder, quando ouviram o celular de Kyo tocar. Ele estava sobre a raque, ao lado da televisão, e ele teve que se levantar para pegá-lo. Não reconheceu o número exibido no visor, mas teve certeza que Kaoru sabia quem era. Aquela expressão de falsa inocência exibida pelo guitarrista não enganaria nem uma criança!

– Hai. Kyo desu. – não pôde conter a surpresa ao ouvir Toshiya se identificando. A surpresa apenas aumentou, percebendo que o baixista gaguejava alguma coisa no sentido de se encontrarem. Respirou fundo, lançando adagas com o olhar na direção de Kaoru. Depois cortou as palavras de Toshiya de forma impaciente. – Qual o seu endereço – escutou – Aa. Pego você aí em duas horas.

Desligou. Aborrecido, enfrentou o olhar divertido e satisfeito de Kaoru.

– Você... – rosnou.

– Relaxa, Kyo. Ele não vai te morder. Aproveite a chance e desfaça a má impressão. Toshiya é um bom garoto, se continuar assim, vai fazê-lo se afastar definitivamente...

– E quem disse que me importo?

– Você marcou o encontro, não foi? Se importa, e não só pelo bem da banda. Ganbatte, Kyo. Apesar de tudo, eu entendi suas boas intenções, acredito que Toshiya entenderá também.

Kyo fez um bico e deu de ombros. Acreditava que fazia as coisas do jeito certo. Azar dos outros que não o compreendiam.

Continua...

* * *

o.o Nossa, eu digitei esse chapie todo em questão de horas! Sugoi. A inspiração bateu de uma vez e tive de digitar.

Só que mudei o rumo da história completamente. Não era pra acontecer assim, mas é o tipo de coisa que às vezes acontece. A fic ganha vida própria e nós, ficwriters, nos tornamos meros instrumentos. Rsrsrsrs... eu tinha planejado um... eto... banho comprometedor pro Kyo (por isso o aviso no chapie anterior). Pensei bem e cheguei a conclusão que é muito cedo pra esse tipo de coisa. XD Fica pra depois!

Isso foi escrito ao som de _Macabre._

Obrigada a **Pipe san**, porque ela me ajudou com o lance das cordinhas e deu dicas ótimas, que eu usei nesse chapie. Valeu! #abraça e pula#


	5. Apaziguando, sempre

**Título:** Perfect Blue  
**Autora: **Lady Bogard  
**Banda: **Dir en grey  
**Ships: **KyoxToshiya, DiexShinya  
**Gênero:** Yaoi, Angst, Romance  
**Sinopse:** _"Se uma coisa dá muito trabalho, é porque com certeza valerá a pena." _Ele tinha que acreditar naquilo, ou desistiria de seus sonhos...  
**Disclamer: **Dir en grey me pertence! Huahaauauaua! U.U Eu só não digo isso pro psiquiatra porque senão ele me manda tomar aqueles remedinhos outra vez! XD  
**N/A:** Fic retribuição para Nii-chan, porque na próxima encarnação não queremos saber das caminhoneiras que coçam o sovaco com um palitinho de dentes na boca, enquanto carregam botijões de gás nas costas...

* * *

**Perfect Blue  
Kaline Bogard**

**Capítulo 05  
Apaziguando, sempre**

Kyo manobrou o carro e saiu da garagem do prédio com um surpreendente bom humor. Talvez até uma leve (realmente leve) ansiedade. Suas expectativas pelo encontro marcado por Toshiya eram agradáveis. Não que ele estivesse se divertindo com a situação. Apenas queria saber se seu 'plano' de ajudar o baixista estava dando certo.

Dirigiu com tanta pressa quanto tomou banho e se arrumou. Ou seja, _nenhuma_. Apesar disso tinha algum tempo de sobra. Planejava chegar mais cedo e observar as... hum... redondezas.

Ficou um pouco decepcionado ao chegar no endereço indicado e, de longe, ver Toshiya parado em frente um prédio pequeno, apoiado na parede. Encostou o carro esperando que o outro se aproximasse.

– Entre. – falou quando Toshiya inclinou-se na janela do carro.

– Hai. Obrigado por vir.

– Aa.

Sem mais palavras o baixista entrou no carro e colocou o cinto. Kyo arrancou e ganhou a rua. Permaneceram em silêncio até chegar em um barzinho relativamente afastado das áreas mais movimentadas, onde poderiam aproveitar certa privacidade.

Kyo estacionou numa rua paralela e saiu, seguido pelo mais jovem. Toshiya conhecia aquele barzinho, sabia que poderiam conversar tranqüilamente sem serem importunados. O vocalista rumou para uma das mesas de canto, e acomodou-se sendo imitado pelo outro.

Assim que o garçom anotou os pedidos e se afastou, Kyo mirou seus interrogativos olhos sobre o companheiro, que começava a ficar visivelmente nervoso, parecendo não saber o que fazer com as mãos.

– Então, – o baixinho não estava nem um pouco disposto a facilitar as coisas – o que você quer comigo?

Toshiya engoliu em seco e respirou fundo: – Ano... eu só queria entender porque você não gosta de mim... – evitava encará-lo – Tenho uma grande expectativa por essa parceria e abracei a banda por que tocar e fazer sucesso é o objetivo da minha vida e sei que conseguirei isso com vocês. Mas...

– Hn. – cortou com uma expressão amuada – E quem você pensa que é, pra achar que sabe do que eu gosto ou deixo de gostar?

Toshiya sentiu a boca ficar seca e não teve o que dizer. Kyo sorriu de lado gostando da reação estarrecida diante de sua grosseria. Enfiou a mão no bolso do casaco e retirou um maço de cigarros, acendendo um pra si. Depois ofereceu para Toshiya que recusou. O baixista fumava uma marca diferente, preferiu pegar do seu próprio.

O vocalista tragou longamente e prendeu a fumaça nos pulmões, observando Toshiya de forma aguda, antes de soltar o ar: – Você não me conhece. Não sabe do que eu gosto ou não.

– Parece que me odeia. – afirmou com simplicidade, ainda evitando encarar o mais velho.

– Não pode ter certeza. – o olhar de Kyo continuava fixo.

– Acha que é fácil pra mim? – finalmente fitou o vocalista – Começar na banda vendo como todos estão entrosados? Essa manhã me senti um intruso... e fiquei sem saber o que fazer. Qualquer coisa te deixava ofendido. Por isso tenho a impressão de que não me quer na banda.

Calou-se vendo o garçom se aproximar trazendo as bebidas. Assim que ele se afastou, Kyo relaxou na cadeira, o cigarro esquecido no canto da boca. Estava impressionado, achara aquele desabafo longe de ser ofensivo. Pelo que se conhecia devia estar cuspindo fogo, pela audácia, mas acabou não perdendo a paciência.

Toshiya pegou o copo e deu um longo gole no drinque, esperando a explosão do vocalista baixinho. Com certeza passara de qualquer limite ao jogar o que lhe incomodava daquela forma sem o mínimo de decoro.

Longos segundos depois, como Kyo não se manifestou, ficando apenas a fitá-lo com um brilho nas íris escuras, Toshiya resolveu se manifestar com os olhos lacrimejando:

– Gomen.

Kyo respirou fundo, e resolveu aliviar. Se Toshiya caísse no choro, ele surtaria por não saber lidar com a situação: – O que fez com as cordas do contra-baixo?

A mudança de assunto confundiu o mais jovem que fungou antes de falar: – As cordas? Eu troquei... devia ter feito isso antes, nunca mais irá se repetir.

– Aa. – Kyo sorriu da frase enfática. Tinha certeza de que ouviria algo naquele sentido. – Você precisa aprender muito ainda, antes de nos alcançar.

Toshiya corou sem jeito, começando a acreditar que Kyo estava lhe ofendendo. – Eu...

– Damare. – cortou aborrecido – Se você espera uma convivência pacífica, e acha que eu vou segurar na sua mão e sair cantando musiquinhas de anime infantil está redondamente enganado. – respirou fundo, antes de continuar – Não ache que é privilégio seu. Vai me ver agindo assim com Kaoru, Die e Shinya, mas eles têm maturidade o suficiente para aceitar o meu jeito, ao invés de se doerem por tão pouco.

Toshiya acabou desviando os olhos: – Gomen.

– Tsc, me irrita a forma como se desculpa com tanta freqüência. Mas é o seu jeito, então tudo bem. O mínimo que pode fazer é agir igual.

O baixista remexeu-se incomodado e ficou quieto. Kyo notou pela expressão compenetrada que Toshiya pensava em tudo o que lhe fora dito. Respeitando as reflexões do outro conformou-se em tomar seu drinque, intercalando com o segundo cigarro.

Depois de algum tempo, Toshiya também relaxou na cadeira e, de sobrancelhas franzidas, lançou:

– Então, resumidamente, você vai continuar agindo como um filho da puta com todo mundo, e a gente tem que achar bonito?

Kyo quase riu da forma como a situação fora dita: – Resumidamente é isso.

– Céus, minha paciência é quase infinita... mas será um teste e tanto.

– Se acha que vale a pena. Nós convidamos você porque acreditamos que é capaz.

Toshiya balançou a cabeça notando que Kyo incluira-se na revelação. De modo distorcido deixara claro que não era nada pessoal contra o baixista, mas sim seu jeito de ser tão singular. E o mais jovem fora além das palavras rudes: Kyo oferecia sua amizade. Colocava as cartas na mesa, dizendo como realmente era, sendo autentico e verdadeiro, mesmo que pudesse ofender no processo de adaptação. Kyo pareceu fascinante aos olhos do baixista.

Sorrindo, reverenciou de leve: – Acho que sobrevivo a você. Vamos ver se você sobrevive a mim...

Kyo ergueu uma sobrancelha, muito zombeteiro, e resolveu aceitar o desafio: – Aa, vamos ver.

– Gomen por ser tão precipitado e ter julgado você mal. Arigatou por ter aceitado esclarecer tudo.

Kyo rolou os olhos, porém sorriu. Gostava cada vez mais do jeitinho cativante de Toshiya. Ainda achava que o rapaz era um tagarela animado demais, emotivo demais; mas ainda assim começava a se deixar envolver pelo outro.

– Fresco. – provocou tentando disfarçar o sorriso. Toshiya não caiu. Sorriu ainda mais terminado a bebida e ficando em pé.

– Ne, Kyo senpai...? Vamos embora? Amanhã tem ensaio.

– Kyo senpai? – os olhos do baixinho brilharam assassinos – Nem em seus sonhos...

Toshiya riu e jogou algum dinheiro sobre a mesa. Temera tanto aquele confronto, e no fim fora mil vezes melhor do que esperara. Havia fantasiado reações muito piores de Kyo, porque já relacionara que tudo no baixinho era intenso, profundo e extremo. Não havia meio termo.

Kyo soprou a fumaça do cigarro pra cima e esmagou o toco no cinzeiro, levantando-se da cadeira. Sentia-se com um humor excepcional ao fim daquela conversa. Fora mais fácil fazer o outro entender a realidade do que imaginara. Simplificando, Toshiya era esperto e pegava as coisas no ar. E, assim como si próprio, o baixista era intenso no que sentia, reagindo ao contrário de Kyo. Por isso o choque inicial.

Se o mais jovem estava disposto a arriscar a convivência com o jeito singular de Kyo, logo o vocalista também aceitaria uma aproximação. Se daria certo, só o tempo podia dizer.

Mas as coisas se complicariam ainda mais, ameaçando aquele começo frágil. A culpa, indiretamente, seria de Die e uma proposta que bailava pela mente do ruivo que, no momento em que Kyo e Toshiya saiam do bar, se encontrava aconchegado em casa com Shinya em seus braços.

Continua...

* * *

Gomen pela demora!


	6. Protegendo, sempre

**Título:** Perfect Blue  
**Autora: **Lady Bogard  
**Banda: **Dir en grey  
**Ships: **KyoxToshiya, DiexShinya  
**Gênero:** Yaoi, Angst, Romance  
**Sinopse:** _"Se uma coisa dá muito trabalho, é porque com certeza valerá a pena." _Ele tinha que acreditar naquilo, ou desistiria de seus sonhos...  
**Disclamer: **Dir en grey me pertence! Huahaauauaua! U.U Eu só não digo isso pro psiquiatra porque senão ele me manda tomar aqueles remedinhos outra vez! XD  
**N/A:** Fic feita pra Nii-chan, porque o Satty é mais feminino em um fio de cabelo tingido do que nós duas juntas, nos nossos melhores dias! XD

* * *

**Perfect Blue  
Kaline Bogard**

**Capítulo 06  
Protegendo, sempre**

– Enviando! – a voz cantarolada de Die preencheu o estúdio.

– Recebendo! – Toshiya entrou no clima e cantarolou de volta. Instantes depois um sinal sonoro avisou que o celular do baixista realmente recebera o e-mail que Die lhe enviara. – Agora tenho seu numero salvo! Arigatou, Die!

– Aa. E eu tenho o seu! – o ruivo sorriu de volta.

Esperançoso, Toshiya voltou-se para Shinya. O baterista apenas balançou a cabeça, concordando em lhe dar o número do próprio celular. Era um alívio poder ter os números de contato de todos.

Enquanto os caçulas faziam a troca de informação, Die aproximou-se de Shinya e ficou observando-lhe os cabelos platinados.

– Nani? – o baterista incomodou-se com a atenção exagerada.

– Nandemo nai... eto... ano... a raiz do seu cabelo já está preta, Shin. Você tem que tingir outra vez, antes do show. – explicou com um sorriso. O sorriso tornou-se um sorrisão ao olhar para Kyo e provocá-lo – Igual do Kyo. Cabelo bicolor.

O vocalista franziu as sobrancelhas e mirou o guitarrista meio, indeciso entre ignorá-lo ou rebater a provocação. Resolveu ficar em silêncio. Estava de ótimo humor, milagrosamente. Nem mesmo as piadinhas do outro lhe estragariam o dia.

A porta do estúdio se abriu e Kaoru entrou, carregando sua guitarra. Tinha uma expressão no rosto que refletia plena satisfação.

– Ohayou. – foi logo cumprimentando – Está tudo certo para o show. E os ensaios não podiam estar melhores. – afirmou olhando enviesado para Kyo. Desde o dia anterior o baixinho estivera aliviando a barra e não fora tão chato. Graças a isso a evolução da banda ia cada vez melhor.

– Ótimo, Ridaa sama. Então que tal um dia de folga?

– Nani? – Kaoru olhou espantado para o outro guitarrista.

– Podíamos tirar essa tarde de folga. – apontou para Kyo e Shinya – Nossos loiros precisam retocar os cabelos, he, he, he! E nosso baixista precisa dar uma cor no dele... o que me diz?

– Die... isso é uma desculpa pra ficar a toa!

– Ie! Nós cinco nos encontramos no shopping hoje à tarde. Eu quero comprar umas roupas novas. Amanhã a gente volta com carga total... e ainda sobram três dias para o show. Dá pra ensaiar à exaustão!

Kaoru analisou a face do ruivo por um tempo. Depois olhou para Toshiya que estava bem animado com a perspectiva. Shin também parecia animado, o que era coisa rara de se ver. Só Kyo não demonstrava nada. Porém Kyo era sempre o enigma da banda.

– Yoshi. – resolveu aliviar – O tempo está uma droga, não pára de chover, mas não vai atrapalhar, não é?

– Yatta! – o ruivo vibrou comemorando – Será muito divertido! Ne, ne, Shin! Se quiser eu te pego em casa. Minna, três horas no Tokyo Center!!

Não esperou que Kaoru mudasse de idéia. Grudou no braço do caçula, levantando-o do sofá e despediu-se dos outros indo embora. Toshiya sorriu pra Kaoru e Kyo, que não respondeu, e também se foi. Os dois últimos integrantes se entreolharam. Kaoru acabou indo se sentar no sofá, ao lado do vocalista.

– Então, Kyo... o que acha de tudo isso? – suspirou – Vai dar certo ou estou fazendo merda?

Kyo sorriu torto e fitou o líder da banda:

– Saa.

Kaoru riu, mais relaxado. Ele era muito preocupado com tudo, gostava de levar as coisas com pulso firme, mas era humano, e às vezes também tinha suas dúvidas. Kyo, seu grande amigo, compreendia perfeitamente o jeito do outro. Sabia, principalmente, que Kaoru podia encontrar seu rumo, mesmo que não tivesse as palavras certas pra oferecer como apoio.

– Domo, chibi. – recebeu um soquinho irritado no ombro – O que mais me encanta em você é o modo gentil como resolve todas as situações.

– Baka. Só vamos descobrir se está fazendo merda, quando realmente nos tornarmos major. Até lá, sabe que apóio tudo o que decidir.

– Aa. Arigatou. Acho que é melhor irmos também, ou vamos nos atrasar para o encontro no shopping. Die está realmente muito animado... ele quase não disfarça mais...

Kyo fez uma careta: – Ano baka! Pensa que nos engana.

– Se dependesse de Shinya, ainda vai. Mas Andou entrega o jogo. – Kaoru pensou um segundo, antes de soltar o que realmente pensava – Ele faz bem. Esconder os sentimentos nem sempre é o melhor caminho...

Kyo piscou, sabendo que acabara de receber uma indireta, mas sem captar o porquê do líder lhe falar aquilo. E, verdadeiramente, preferia continuar sem compreender.

oOo

Como era de se esperar, o vocalista chegou no shopping com um irrisório atraso de uma hora e meia. Depois de analisar seu cabelo por algum tempo no espelho, chegara a conclusão de que Die estava certo, e precisava descolorir os fios novamente. No shopping tinha um cabeleireiro experiente que podia cuidar disso a contento.

O local estava cheio, apesar de ser dia de semana. A maioria era estudantes matando aulas. Várias donas de casa. Suspirando, Kyo tentou decidir se discava pra um dos outros ou se ia direto pro salão...

Não precisou pensar mais. Ouviu uma voz conhecida gritando seu nome. Die.

– Kyo! Aqui! – o ruivo veio costurando entre as pessoas, acenando com a mão livre. A outra segurava várias sacolas.

O baixinho enfiou as mãos no bolso e esperou tranqüilamente que o companheiro o alcançasse, o que não demorou muito.

– Ne! Pensei que não vinha mais... – riu – Ou que estivesse perdido nessa multidão de gigantes...

Irritado, Kyo rosnou uma ofensa para o ruivo. Depois olhou em volta procurando por Shinya, mas não o encontrou. Estranho, os dois não se desgrudavam... Lendo a pergunta nas íris escuras, Die informou:

– Deixei Shin na praça de alimentação. Ele não almoçou, sabe? – afirmou como quem não quer nada – Então o obriguei a comer algo. Vim aqui pra ver se achava você. Kaoru foi se encontrar com Totchi que também se atrasou.

– Hn.

– Olha, vamos nos encontrar todos no salão. Eu juro que convenço o Toshiya a tingir os cabelos de lilás. – nesse ponto Kyo lançou um olhar quase horrorizado pro mais alto – Fica aqui e espera. Vou chamar o Shinya, okkei?

– Hn.

Die virou-se e voltou sobre os próprios passos. Kyo caminhou até um dos bancos espalhados pelo corredor do shopping e sentou-se nele, observando o movimento de entra e sai na loja em frente. Loja de doces. Não que tivesse importância: o vocalista não apreciava coisas doces.

Cerca de meia hora depois, o casalzinho secreto (que nem era tão secreto assim) voltou. Shinya cumprimentou Kyo, que respondeu com um aceno de cabeça. O vocalista notou que o caçula parecia bem satisfeito. Apesar da expressão séria e indiferente, os olhos lumiavam.

As coisas vão dar certo, pensou.

– Ne, Shin... eu ainda acho estranho, não concorda? – Die perguntou distraído, com a mão no queixo – Totchi parecia tão sem jeito...

Ao ouvir o apelido do baixista, Kyo prestou atenção no que o ruivo falava.

– Hn. – Shinya concordou.

– Nani? – o baixinho não conseguiu se segurar e acabou questionando o que acontecia.

– Ah, não sei. Encontramos com Kaoru e Toshiya... mas... foi estranho. O Kaoru... e aquele outro cara. O Totchi parecia encrencado.

Kyo não ouviu mais nada. Levantou-se do banco e seguiu na direção de onde os outros dois tinham vindo. Shinya olhou do baixinho que se afastava para Die, interrogando-o com os olhos. O mais velho deu de ombros e piscou maroto:

– Ne, Shin... hora de colocar um pouco de lenha nessa fogueira...

– Die. – o baterista disse em tom de alerta – Não pode controlar as pessoas.

– Controlar não. Talvez manipular... – riu – E dar uma ajudinha.

– Demo... é o Kyo. – tentou, mesmo sabendo que era inútil.

– Por isso mesmo. É o Kyo! E eu nunca tinha visto ele ficar assim.

Shinya tornou a olhar na direção por onde o vocalista seguira, mas ele tinha desaparecido de vista. Em pensamento condenou a atitude do amante. Die não estava brincando com fogo. Estava brincando com o sentimento de seus amigos. As conseqüências podiam ser dolorosas...

oOo

Kyo avançou no modo automático até avistar os integrantes da banda que faltavam. Notou Kaoru parado mais a frente no longo corredor, com uma expressão séria e levemente aborrecida, afastado alguns passos de Toshiya. Percebeu o baixista totalmente sem jeito, visivelmente sem saber o que fazer com as mãos, quase pedindo ajuda na expressão incomum num rosto geralmente animado. E então viu o tal cara, numa postura agressiva, quase ofensiva, muito perto de Toshiya, olhando-o com um sorriso mais que satisfeito na face.

As pessoas que caminhavam ao redor saíram de foco. As cores se borraram e o vocalista começou a enxergar tudo em sinistros tons de vermelho. Num segundo havia apenas aquele homem que molestava um integrante da sua banda.

Furioso, Kyo apertou o passo até chegar perto dos três. Se Kaoru não tinha calibre pra ajudar Toshiya, ele tinha. E ia mostrar isso. Num impulso aproximou-se do desconhecido e, erguendo o pé, acertou um senhor pontapé na bolsa que o cara carregava.

A sacola voou longe, pegando o rapaz de surpresa, descrevendo uma curva incrível no ar e indo espatifar-se a vários passos de distância. O som de vidro quebrando ecoou no corredor chamando atenção das pessoas. Felizmente não acertou ninguém.

Depois do ato impensado, o tempo avançou em câmera lenta. Pego de surpresa, o dono da bolsa olhou para Kyo, com os olhos arregalados. De repente, o baixinho parecia maior do que um gigante, inflado e transbordando fúria. Era mais do que assustador. Seu olhar era apavorante.

– Go... go... gomen nasai! – o estranho curvou-se muito além do necessário e saiu quase correndo, sem nem mesmo catar o que restara das suas coisas quebradas.

Toshiya ficou lívido. O rosto tornou-se tão pálido que deu a impressão de que ia desmaiar. Kaoru apenas descruzou os braços, achando a cena por demais interessante e reveladora. Kyo, muito satisfeito consigo mesmo, olhou feio pra Kaoru:

– Alguém tinha que fazer alguma coisa, não é?

Toshiya simplesmente perdera a voz. Alternou o olhar de Kyo para Kaoru, como se pedisse ajuda, fato que fez o líder da banda aproximar-se dos dois.

– Ah... então Kyo surgiu pra salvar o dia. Que ótimo! – o vocalista fechou o cenho diante da ironia. Olhou para Toshiya que não prestara nem pra agradecer sua bondade. O baixista contentava-se em ficar abrindo e fechando a boca, feito um peixe fora d'água, com os olhos arregalados e a face pálida.

– Céus... – Toshiya falou baixinho, evitando olhar os outros dois – O que eu faço agora...?

Kyo não entendeu a pergunta, o que ele queria dizer com aquilo? Kaoru tratou de explicar:

– Ne, Kyo. – tentou não sorrir – Aquele era um amigo que estava oferecendo a casa pra Toshiya se abrigar.

O vocalista pestanejou. Amigo? Abrigar? Como assim?

– Minha casa está alagada... – Toshiya falou parecendo meio perdido – Todos os móveis se perderam. Eu tentei falar com a síndica, mas ela parecia se esconder de mim.

– Hn. – Kaoru continuou – Meu apartamento é o menor de todos, por isso não ofereci. Mas quando soube da história, imediatamente aquele rapaz se ofereceu para ajudar.

– Eu encontrei com ele no shopping por acaso... e... e...

Só então as coisas fizeram sentido pro vocalista. O porquê da postura vexada de Toshiya, o motivo de Kaoru estar afastado. Shikisho!

Kaoru olhou de Toshiya para Kyo. Uma idéia começou a tomar forma em sua mente. Conhecia o baixinho muito bem, pra entender determinadas atitudes. E ele sabia perfeitamente que não havia nada mais perigoso que um Kyo enciumado. A prova estava bem diante de seus olhos, no ocorrido a instantes atrás.

O líder da banda colocou uma mão sobre o ombro de Toshiya e a outra sobre o ombro de Kyo.

– Tem razão, meu amigo – sorriu pro baixinho – Alguém tem que fazer alguma coisa. Ouviu, Totchi? Pode pegar suas roupas e ir pra casa de Kyo. Ele acabou de se oferecer pra cuidar de você, até que a situação se normalize.

De extremamente pálido, Toshiya passou a incrivelmente corado. Mirou Kyo com seus olhos brilhando em uma muda interrogação. Tinha sérias dúvidas a respeito de se mudar justamente para a casa do vocalista. Kyo não disse nada. E nem podia, depois da mancada que dera. Intimamente praguejou contra Andou Daisuke, evidentemente o maior culpado daquela situação.

Sabia que não adiantava teimar contra Kaoru. Não quando dava uma ordem naquele tom de voz. Tudo o que Kyo podia fazer era tentar tornar as coisas menos complicadas. Intuía isso ao, finalmente, compreender as palavras misteriosas ditas pelo líder ainda no estúdio. "Esconder os sentimentos nem sempre é o melhor caminho..."

Depois daquela sua demonstração, tinha certeza de que seus sentimentos não podiam estar mais evidentes...

Continua...

* * *

**N/A**: A cena do começo da fic foi inspirada no live action de "Lovely Complex". O resto saiu da minha mente doentia mesmo... XD

Porque vermelho é cor de macho! E lilás é cor de uke! XP


End file.
